In general, a humidifier is a device for providing moisture into a dry room, and the humidifier is classified into an ultrasonic humidifier using ultrasonic waves and a heating humidifier using a heater based on a method of increasing humidity.
First, the ultrasonic humidifier converts water into fine water droplets by using an ultrasonic vibrator installed in a reservoir, and sprays the fine water droplets in an atomized state by using a blower fan, but in contrast, the heating humidifier evaporates water by using heat of a heater installed in a reservoir, and sprays the vapor in an atomized state by using a blower fan.
The two types of humidifiers are used in a state of being installed on a stationary installation surface, and problems about a bacterial growth and cleaning are considered as great drawbacks, and to solve the drawbacks, a natural humidifier, which is comparatively convenient to manage and clean, is widely used.
Among the natural humidifiers, a floating-type humidifier, which is comparatively convenient to manage and clean, is widely used, and the floating-type humidifier is characterized by being installed to be movable in a state in which the floating-type humidifier floats on the water accommodated in a reservoir.
The floating-type humidifier in the related art converts water, which flows into the floating-type humidifier, into fine water particles by using an ultrasonic vibrator while floating in the reservoir at a predetermined height, and discharges the water particles in an atomized state by using a blower fan.
However, the floating-type humidifier in the related art has a structure that is insufficient to discharge introduced water to the outside of the humidifier in a case in which water stored in the reservoir is introduced into the humidifier. Therefore, the floating-type humidifier in the related art has a problem in that the humidifier is sunk into the water by a load of the water introduced into the humidifier.
As literature in the related art associated with the present invention, there is Korean Patent No. 10-1374967 (Mar. 10, 2014) that discloses a floating-type humidifier.